Oops, You've Been Caught Again And Again
by aut189
Summary: Jughead and Betty keep getting caught and they result to another place to not get caught in their acts. Or All the times they get caught


Jellybean and her mom came back to their home a few weeks ago. Her and her father reconnected and were stronger than ever. Her mother and father stopped fighting and are now going to counseling. Everything was going great.

After school, Jellybean heads out the door and gets onto the bus. While she waited for the bus to drop her off, she put her earbuds into her ears and zoned out. She kept thinking about how much she missed her family and now that she had it. She didn't want to let it go.

Betty couldn't stand her mother's cultish ways and spent most of her time at Jughead's trailer. Jughead didn't mind, since he and Betty got a little time of their own before she had to go home.

Betty sat down on the Jones's family couch with her legs crossed and Jughead sitting next to her as they worked on their paper to get Archie released from prison. She kept sighing as she erased the misspelled word and groan out in frustration.

Jughead closed his laptop and looked over at his girlfriend." Betts, stop stressing we'll get Archie out."

Betty groaned and stood up abruptly,"What if we can't?! What if he sends the rest of his life in prison because of Mr. Lodge and his diabolical plans?!" Betty snapped as she threw her hands up in defeat.

His arms instantly wrapped around and she buried her face into his chest."Shh, Betty, it will be alright. I promise Archie will be free." He kept calmly shushed her as he rubbed her back gently to calm her down.

They stood in that position as her heart rate slowed and beats at a normal rate. Betty hates she gets like this. She gets herself so overworked and worked up that when something fails or doesn't work. She just has a breakdown. With her mother being in a cult and also her big sister. She felt alone most of the time—all the time. She was on her own. She had no help besides Juggie. She wouldn't know what do if she didn't have him. He helped her with so much and she knows she's burying him with her drama. She hates that she's doing that. She wishes that she could have a normal life.

Her life is filled with fathers that murder, mothers who are corrupted, and mayors under control on the big bad man himself; Hiram Lodge. Her father became the Black Hood and Her mother joined a cult influenced by her big sister; Polly Cooper. Her sister has change so much since her father and mother sent her to the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy and now she's in a cult. A cult with weird medicine crap and burning diaries for religious beliefs. Which she doesn't understand and looks down on. She doesn't want anything to deal with that 'farm'. And the fact her mother and sister say it's not a cult. But she knows what Cult like behaviors and their freaky rituals.

She still wishes that her life could flip back around and be like it used be before Jason Blossom, Hiram Lodge, Clifford Blossom, Hal Cooper, Penny Peabody and every other evil creature that has ever been on the planet earth before.

"Are you okay now?" She hears Jughead ask after they sat back down on the couch.

She slowly nods her head and sighs as Jughead stroke her cheek with his thumb. His touch was so comforting and makes all her thoughts just disappear from her head.

Jughead smiles at her and slowly leans closer to her. Her heart paces and her hands were soon pinned to the couch cushion. He climbs on top of her and starts trailing soft delicate kisses down her collarbone.

"Jug." She says as he kisses her neck,"what if your sister or worse your mother walks in those doors?"

Jughead just ignores her and continues love biting her earlobe while smirking. "Oh Betts, I don't think we will take that long." He teases her ear with his tongue.

Her body responds by shuddering and her hips arch as she feels his hand snake around her pink bra strap and rapidly slides it down her arm and onto the floor. She's aware that they could be caught. But his actions were overpowering her senses.

"I-im s-serious, Juggieee" She yelps out as he stabs into her and sends her body wild signals.

"So am I." He grunts as he feels her get aroused and knows it's doing his job.

Jellybean's bus pulls up to the bus stop and she quickly gathers her bag and gets out the bus. She throws her bag over her shoulder and sighs as she breathes in the fresh winter air. Her nose felt dry and she needs to get some tea.

She has to walk a extra three blocks, since her bus doesn't go in the southside. She drags her heels in her winter boots through two feet of snow and groans as she feels cold icy snow slip into her boots. Just great, she thinks to herself.

Now she's getting cold very quickly and needs to tread through all this snowy mess. She hates snow and always has. Even as a little kid. Okay maybe it was an exaggeration. But that still didn't change her hatred toward snow and all things involving snow.

She used to like sledding, making snowmans or snowballs and snow angels. But that all changed when she slipped on black ice and broke her foot four years ago. And ever since then; She hates snow and winter in general.

Once she finally reaches her front door, she huffs out as she catches her breath. Her feet feel like ice cubes and her fingers were numb from not wearing gloves. Her parents still didn't have the money to buy her new winter equipment. So she has to use her old ones from fourth grade. And since they didn't have snow in Toledo. Jellybean loved that weather much more than she does in Riverdale besides; The heat. Oh god the heat was terrible. Don't even get her started on that.

She reaches for the door knob with her frostbitten fingers and turns the knob. And what she sees when she steps into the house.

"Jughead!" She screeches in horror.

There she found her brother and his girlfriend getting too comfy with one another on their couch. The same couch they share as a family. It's their family lounging spot—or was.

"Jellybean!" Jughead shouts out of surprise as he quickly gets off Betty as quickly as he can, and pulls up his jeans over his butt and zips his fly.

Betty's face was bright red and she's never been so embarrassed before ever in her life. She knew this could happen. She quickly snatches her bra off the floor and turns around as she snaps on her bra. Her cheeks were still flushed and she feels exposed. Well she's standing half-dressed in front of Jughead's 11-year-old little sister in their living room.

This has to be the most uncomfortable Jughead has ever felt in his life. Not even half as bad as the sex-talk with his dad after he heard about him and Betty's first time. Sure his face was red as a tomato but nothing tops his sister walking in on him.

"I told you this could happen!" Betty exclaims as she covers herself with her arms.

He rolls his eyes and turns his eyes back to his sister covering her eyes. "Jellybean, you can open your eyes now."

Jellybean slowly drops her hands from her eyes and blinks back her shock. She knows that sex is and maybe too much about it. But seeing her brother just made her never want to think about sex again.

She takes a deep breath before speaking,"Juggie…" She starts as she avoids his eyes and darts her eyes at the carpet. "Can you get me some Hot Cocoa?" She asks politely with awkward expression on her face.

Jughead returns the expression and nods his head. He scurried over to the kitchen and made his sister some Hot Cocoa. He returns back to his sister with Hot Cocoa in a mug.

Jellybean extends her arms out and grabs the mug that was handed her silently; still avoiding eye contact with her sexually active big brother. Betty's eyes look down at her book and she grabs her book.

She turns to Jug, giving him soft eyes,"I'm going to go back to my cult infested house." She interrupts softly as she kissed his cheek and then kissed him softly on the lips.

Earning a disgusted look from his little sister; who was standing in front of them, crossing her arms. Jughead rolled his eyes at his sister and sent Betty a sad smile. He understood and returned a kiss to her forehead. So he wouldn't gross his sister out anymore than he had already.

"See you at school, Betts." And then the front door closed behind the blonde.

After the door shut, "Cult?" Jellybean questioned with a raised eyebrow. She doesn't know what that was. Now she's confused and absolutely disgusted.

Jughead sighs and sends his sister a soft glare, Don't ask." He grumbles as he quickly gathers his laptop and disappears down the hall; leaving her still confused, disgusted and annoyed.

Two days later, Betty spends the whole weekend at her boyfriend's trailer after yet another fight about her mother's involvement with the 'farm' and comes over crying again.

In starts off the same way it always does. Betty finds her mother burning her fourth journal she had to replace for the fourth time. Since her mother's found every one of them.

"Elizabeth Edgar sa—"

Betty puts her hand up her mother's face," I don't care what this health grue or this damn farm has to say about my journals! It's my business and no one else's!" She snaps at her mother as she curled her fingers into her palms.

Her mother rolls her eyes, "He's right and I know you look down on the farm. But journals keep the past locked inside and it kills you and your spirits." Her mother calmly reminders as her voice stays way too calm.

Betty can't believe the bull that was exiting her mother's mouth. She's fat into this cult and knows her mother's far gone. And she's afraid that it will be forever the farther she goes into this cult madness.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouts as loud as she can." He has brainwashed you and Polly! Why can't you see that?!" Her eyes start to form little tears.

"Edgar is not brainwashing us, Betty." Her sister calm states back. "He's helped us. He helped me get over Jason and I'm better than ever." Polly's voice rings through the house like a chime.

"Are you for real, Polly?! He's not!" Betty snaps again as her arms wail around.

She feels the tears getting stronger and the burning get more intense. The long she stands there in the house. She's going to lose it. And for real lose her mind.

"Elizabeth. Calm body and let the sprint take over." Her mother's insanity just kept growing the longer she stood there fighting.

She shakes her head at her mother and finally lets one last breath. "No!" Her mother and sister still look at her like she needs the meds. When really they need to break this cult shit.

"Elizabeth lis—"

"No! I'm done! I can't take this anymore! You both are insane and I can't stand this any longer! You both need to snap out of this and realize! He's been brainwashing you!" And then she turns to her sister and burns." And you! You should ashamed what you've done to mom! You ruined her and you can tell Dad! I will never forgive him! Or should I say Hal!"

"Betty—"

"I'm out of here!" She yells as she heads for the door.

"Come back, Elizabeth." She hears her mother call for her.

She turns around to face her mother and sister. And with one last word she has to say before she leaves. "Why don't you tell your cult leader boyfriend! That I don't care about his cult and want my mother and sister back!" She storms away and slammed the door behind her.

She starts running to her car in the pouring rain and tears rolled from eyes. She couldn't believe she lost everyone. Her mother and sister were insane and her father was a murder. The only family member she has left would be Cheryl.

Jughead heard pounding on his front door and groaned as his father headed to door. He hoped it wasn't Penny with another threat.

Fp opens the door and sees soaking wet, Betty who was shivering. Her eyes were bloodshot and his heart broke for her. He knows that her mother's in a cult and hopes soon Alice will break out. But he knows she too far in. And way too deep into the cult to realize that she's being brainwashed.

He hates the fact that the women he loves is involved with a cult and it breaks him to know that it's hurting her daughter.

"Betty, are you okay?" What kind of question was that? Of Course she wasn't okay.

She shakes her head and instantly races to her boyfriend. He watches his son wrap his arms around and secure her in his hold. Betty sobs into his arms and feels her world caving in.

"I told m-my that I was done and I left the h-house." She breaks into sobs again.

Jughead's mom, Gladys Jones feels her heart shatter for the girl curling into her son's arms. She's never really liked Alice. But she never thought Alice would join a cult. Sure she was a bitch and she has her husband curled around her snake finger. But she wasn't supposed to be in a cult.

"Betty darling, I'm so sorry to hear that dear." Gladys says as she joins the hug and eyes her husband.

Fp gets the clue and stands by the door, with his keys in one hand." I'll get some ice cream. Jellybean, hun why don't we give Jughead and Betty some alone time." They nod their heads and leave the trailer.

After Betty and Jughead were left alone. Betty's sobs still weren't any calmer. She hated feeling this way. Jughead hated seeing his girlfriend like this. It just shattered his heart into pieces.

"It will be okay. I'm sorry that your mom is like his. I wish I could knock some sense into her. But we've tried and Polly she's just the glue to her. I hope she realizes that she just lost the wonderiest woman in the world."

Betty starts blushing and the tears stopped,"Thanks Juggie." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes and pulled away.

"Anything for my girl." He sweetly says as he kissed her temple and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"You're the sweetest, Juggie." She cooes in delight as they settled into the couch and picked a movie to watch on netflix.

While the movie is playing, Betty feels his lips collide with hers and she loses her attention span. Jughead's tongue glides against her neck and he climbs on top.

Betty squirms as his finger enters and he leaves her with a moan. Her bra was now shown and her shirt was discarded across the living room.

And then the door opens, but they're too busy with their love desires with one another to notice. That was until….

"Jughead Jones!" They quickly jump apart and their faces turned bright pink.

Betty sees not only Jellybean this time. It's the whole Jones clan. Oh shit. Why does this keep happening?

Fp's shocked and also very disturbed," We weren't even gone that long. We just went down the road!" His voice roars through the trailer and through the walls. Which are pretty thin.

Jellybean scoffed and rolled her eyes," Again!"

Fp and Gladys both turn toward their youngest," Again? What do you mean again?"

Jughead mentally cursed in his head as he throws Betty a blanket to cover up with. Betty takes the blanket and wraps it around her chest.

"Mr. Jones…" She starts and gets shut down.

"Don't. I don't want to hear excuses." And then Fo turns toward his son," Boy!" He waves a finger at his son. "Control your sex drive!"

Jughead's cheeks were bright red at this point. Jellybean almost felt bad for him. Almost. And secretly laughing her ass off after she left the room.

An hour later, Betty hears the door open and sees Jughead slip in. Betty sits up and watches Jughead close the door softly behind him before climbing into bed with her.

"What are you doing? We could get caught again and again, Jughead." She says sternly as she feels his hand rub against her shoulder.

With a quiet chuckle he says, "Don't worry about it."

She wants to believe him. She really does but they have been caught ever time. It would their third time? If they were caught again.

Jellybean was in her room when she woke to a bed rocking in the room next-door to hers. She groans and gets out of bed.

"Mom?! Dad?! They're doing it again!" She shouts from her room.

And in the back room, Fp groans and Gladys growls as she was rudely awoken. "You go get your sexually active son."

Fp switches on the table light and stares at his wife, " He's your son too, Gladys."

"And who's the one who gave him the sex-talk?"

Fp groans and grumbles as he storms out of his bedroom. "I hate you."

"Love you too." His wife responds back.

Jughead has Betty's hands pinned flat to the bedspread when the door slams open. "Boy!" He hears his father shout at him.

Oh shit he's in trouble. "D-dad." He stammers as the light switches on and he sees his dad's pissed off look on his face.

Fp shakes his head at his son and grabs his son by his waist and lifts him out of the bed and flat on his shaking legs. "Get your ass back to your room boy!"

"Bu—"

"Now!"

And that was the end of Jughead's sex life. Kidding. No they kept doing that at hotels inside. At least that their parents couldn't get catch them in the act. Well unless the staff caught them.


End file.
